


The Day the world changed

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: None - Freeform, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair go to New York after 9/11</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day the world changed

## The Day the world changed

by sweetkitty

Author's website:  <http://www.geocities.com/sweet73kitty/Sentinel____stories.html?1018117430020>

This story is a sequel to: No 

* * *

**TITLE: HOW THE WORLD CHANGED**

AUTHOR: sweetkitty  
Email: sweetkitty73@aol.com  
Web Site: [www.geocities.com/sweet73kitty/Sentinel_____stories](http://www.geocities.com/sweet73kitty/Sentinel_____stories) Pairing: Jim/Blair  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: The Sentinel belong to belong to Pet Fly and Paramount. I make no money from writing this story Summary: Jim, Blair and the tragedy in New York. 

**THE DAY THE WORLD CHANGED 1/?**

The Loft  
September 11, 2001  
9:00 A.M. 

"Oh, my god, oh my god." Yelled Blair.  
"What's wrong?" Jim asked, when he heard Blair yell. "Air planes hit the twin tower and the pentagon." Blair said, trying to stay calm. "When?" Jim asked, coming over.  
"Just know. I was watching the television, when the news came on. It said that two plains struck the twin towers and one hit the pentagon, then they showed what happened. It was so horrible." Said Blair. Trying not to cry. 

With out saying a word Jim went to the phone and dialed a number. "Who are you calling?" asked Blair.  
"Steven, he had a meeting in New York I want to see if he's all right." Jim said, dialing Steven's number. "Hello." A voiced said.  
"Steven, where are you?" Jim asked.  
"I'm stuck in New York. Nothing is coming in or going out." Steven answered, while looking at the t.v. "Do you want me to come and get you" Jim asked, while also looking at the television set. "No, I won't be leaving until I know something." Steven answered, trying to stay calm, as he looked at the television and see the attack over and over again. "If you need anything, give me a call." Jim said, before he hung up. "How is Steven?" Blair asked, while watching the television set. "He's staying until he know what happened to his friends." Jim answers. "Why don't you call you mom?" "She's fine. She's in Mexico right now." Blair answered, while still watching television. "That's good." Jim answered. "We should do something." "We can give blood, donate food, or clothes." Blair answered, while looking through his computer. "We will go tomorrow and donate blood, and some food." Jim answered. Sitting down to watch television. "We should go to New York and help." Blair said, out of the blue. "Are you sure?" Asked Jim, surprised. "People might find out about my abilities." "Jim your abilities are not the issues here." Blair said, trying to understand what was happening in the world. "We should talk to Frank in the FBI." Jim said. Just then the phone rings, "Hello." "Jim this is Steven."  
"Steven, what's wrong?" Jim asked, hearing Steven's heart rate. "I called Sally to tell her that I was all right. She told me that Dad was on one of the plans that hit the towers." Steven answered, in a deadpan voice. "What do you mean he was on one of the planes? Is she sure?" Jim asked, trying to catch his breath. "No, but Dad had a meeting with someone in New York." Steven answered, trying to stay calm. "That doesn't mean anything Steven. He could have missed his plane." Said Jim. "I know, but he's not answer his phone." Answered Steven. "Steve, we're coming to New York." Jim said, making up his mind. (What happened, that Jim has decided to go?) Blair thought, trying to read Jim's body language. "I'll met you at JFK." Steven said, felling numb. "We'll be leaving in two hours." Jim said, before hanging up. "Jim, what happened big guy?" Asked Blair. "My father might have been on one of the planes that hit the towers." Jim answered, going up the stairs to pack. (Dad I swear who ever did this will pay!) Picking up the phone he dialed Frank Ellto of the FBI. 

While Jim was talking with Frank, Blair was packing for their trip to New York when he thought of Simon. They should really let him know they were going to New York to help out any way they could. Walking out of his room Blair says, "Big guy we should call Simon and tell him we're leaving for New York." "Jim, Big Guy?" Blair asked, walking up to Jim. When he reached him he saw that Jim had zoned. "Jim, listen to my voice, come back man." Going into guide voice. A minute later Jim comes out of his zone out, "What happened?" "You zoned." Answered Blair.  
"Sorry." Said Jim.  
"Why are you sorry, it's been a strange day and it's effecting you senses." Said Blair. "I know, but for some reason I fell guilty." Said Jim. "Why should you fell guilty, it wasn't your fault." Said Blair. "I know, but I just can't help but fell guilty." Jim said, looking out the window. "Jim man, the reason you're felling is that your country was attached." Answered Blair. "I guess your right. Let me call Simon." Jim said, walking toward the phone. "Hello?" Simon said, in a tired voice.  
"Simon, this Jim I'm just calling to tell you that Blair and I are going to New York." Jim said, picking up crying in the background. "Do you think it's the right thing to due?" Asked Simon. "We do, especially when I fell so guilty." Jim answered, still hearing crying in the background. "Simon who's with you?" Asked Jim. "Joan came over after learning what happened." Answered Simon. "Did she know anyone?" Asked Jim.  
"A friend of hers was in one of the towers. She tried to call her cell phone, but there has been no answer." Answered Simon, trying to comfort his grieving ex-wife. "We're going to New York, if you give me the woman's name we'll look it up." Jim said, hearing Joan crying in the background. "Are you sure you want to go to New York, and expose your abilities to the world?" Simon asked, trying to comfort Joan. "We're sure. Maybe with my abilities we can find someone alive." Answered Jim. "They have dogs for that." Said Simon.  
"Yea, but dogs don't talk." Jim answered, trying to smile. "Do you want me there?" Asked Simon.  
"Only if you want to come." Answered Jim. "I want to come." Simon said, looking at Joan. "Ok, we'll met you at the airport." Said Jim, before hanging up. 

**THE DAY THE WORLD CHANGED 2/2**

Meanwhile, Blair was on his phone talking with a friend who worked for the NYPD, "Man, what's it like Tony?" Asked Blair. "The towers fell around 9:45 and no one can get near the site until the fire is out." Tony answered, trying to keep the tiredness from his voice. "How many people are they saying died?" Blair asked, still trying to comprehend what happened. "They're saying around six thousand, but no one will know for sure until we know who was in the buildings and who escaped." Answered Tony. "Tony, Ellison and I are coming to New York, we want to help." Said Blair. "We'd love your help. I'll meet you at JFK airport." Said Tony. "I should go and finish getting ready, talk to you later." Blair said, before hanging up. "Is everything ready?" Jim asked, seeing that Blair was off the phone. "Yea, he'll met us at JFK airport." Answered Blair. "Simons coming with us." Said Jim.  
"That's fine, Big Guy." Blair said, finishing his packing. 

When the guys were ready the drove to Simon's to pick him up and then drove to the airport. They arrived thirty minutes later, hoping they would be able to get a flight out of Cascade heading to New York. "Can I help you gentlemen?" Asked the customer rep. "Yes, we are wondering how we can get to New York?" Asked Jim. "I'm sorry sir, but no flights are allowed near New York." Answered the rep. "Is there any way to get to New York?" Asked Blair. "People are driving to New York." Answered the rep. "Do they make exceptions to police officers?" Simon asked, showing his id. "I'm sorry sir, but their not let anyone into New York." Answered the rep. Taking out his cell phone Blair calls his friend in New York to see if he could do anything on his end. While Blair was talking to his friend, Jim and Simon were watching television for the lasts news. "Can you believe what is going on?" Asked Simon, watching the news broadcaster. "I want to know how they could get through security?" Asked Jim. "Hopefully we'll get answers soon." Said Simon. Blair walked up to them with a sad face, "Well have to drive to New York, they're not letting any planes into or out of New York." "Lets get started then." Simon said, getting up. "Excuse use, officers." A voice said from behind them. Turning around they see two with dogs standing there, "What can we do for you guys?" Asked Jim. "We're just flew in from Canada on a private plane, but they wont let us continue on." Said a man with the German Shepard. "We are you going?" Asked Simon.  
"To New York, out dogs are trained to sniff for live people." Answered the man with the Golden Retriever. "Sure, I'm Jim Ellison, this is Blair Sandburg, and Simon Banks." Jim said, introducing his friends. "Hi, I'm John Gorder and this is my friend Frank Peterson." Said John. "And your friends?" Asked Blair, petting the dogs. "This is Blue and Frank's dog is Blondie." Answered John, petting Blue. "Nice to meet your guys." Blair said, petting the dogs. "Lets get going guys." 
    
    
            They walked to Simon's car, got in, and began their long journey to New York with a dreadful felling in the pit of their stomachs.  The drive to New York took them two days non-stop with all five of them driving.  When they arrived they were meet block aids, where they had to show their ids and tell them what they were doing in New York.  
            When the gaurds found out that they were cops and here to help with the search they let them pass through.  As they drove through the streets they were all so stund from the devestation that they could speak from the shock.  Driving up to the base of operation they all got out and went to look for who could help them.  
    

Five minutes later they found a Coronal, "Coronal we're here to help." Said Simon. "And you are?" Asked the Coronal.  
"Sorry, I'm Captain Simon Banks, this is Detective Jim Ellison, and Blair Sandburg from the Cascade PD; we're here to help." Answered Simon. "We have all the people we need." Said the Coronal. "Coronal can we talk in private?" Blair said, whispering. "Sure, come with me." The Coronal said, walking toward a tent. Walking into the tent Blair began to explain why they were there and about Jim's abilities, which the Coronal wanted to see. They were showing the Coronal Jim's abilities when someone walked in. Turning around it was the Mayor Rudy Guiliany, "Coronal what is going on?" "Mr. Mayor this is Jim Ellison, Blair Sandburg, and Simon Banks from Cascade they have come to help." Answered the Coronal. "Thank you gentlemen for wanting to help but we have enough." Said the mayor. "Mr. Mayor you should know that Mr. Ellison has some very unique abilities." Said the Coronal. "What are these abilities?" Asked the mayor. "Mr. Mayor, Jim is a Sentinel who has five senses that are enhanced." Answered Blair. Then he began to explain what a sentinel was and what they do. He then explained about guides and their roles in the sentinel's life. "We'll let you have some time to look, but then I want you out of here." Answered the mayor. "Mr. Mayor, I want to stay as long as I can." Said Blair. "Mr. Ellison, from what your friend told me if you stay to long you'd get sick. Take two hours and then come back here." Said the mayor. "Yes sir." Said the guys.  
"Meanwhile, I want you all to rest." Said the Coronal, before leaving. 

It was three hours after resting Blair. Jim, and Simon went to Ground Zero to begin their search for live bodies. They were search along with the rescue dogs for at least two hours when they were told to take a break. An hour later they began to research again, but with all the smoke, dust, and smell Jim would zone out. Deciding that they wouldn't be able to help anymore Jim and Blair went to rest. "We have to do something if we can't help at Ground Zero." Said Blair. "We could always help the people who are looking for their family members, give clothes and food to the workers." Said Simon. "I think that's the best thing we can do." Jim said, hating himself for not being able to help with his abilities. He also hated that he zoned every time he tried to use his senses. Deciding that they would be better at helping by giving out food or helping the families of the victims. After talking with the Coronal they were assigned the task of getting information from the families. This took them at least a month, then they were sent home when other people came to help. What they learned in New York is that helping is the best medicine for what happened and to never give up. 

* * *

End The Day the world changed by sweetkitty: sweetkitty73@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
